charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia
Talia is a powerful clairvoyant demon. She is currently the third demon to hold the title of Seer. She occasionally advises other demons in trade for souls. Her true goal is to reassemble her own soul and regain the humanity that was stolen from her. The Seer possesses a beautiful purple amulet in the form of a flower. The amulet is of great importance to her, as it us used to house the fragments of her soul. History Becoming a Demon Centuries ago, Talia was a young witch with the power of premonition. Recognizing her talent, the Seer hired demons to kill everyone in her village and told the witch the killing would stop if she became her apprentice. Talia agreed and gave up her soul to save her family, though the Seer still ordered her demons to kill the family. The Seer then destroyed her soul, shattering it into a million pieces. Some time later, Talia sabotaged an attempt of her teacher to become the new Source of All Evil. Once the Seer discovered the truth, she tried to have her apprentice vanquished, forcing Talia into hiding. As she hated being a demon and not being able to feel anything, she began searching a way to reassemble her shattered soul. The Once and Future Evil When Talia foresaw Wyatt Halliwell losing control over his powers, she contacted the demon Nomed and informed him of this development for unknown reasons. As a payment for her services, she demanded a soul contained in a glowing white orb. She then informed Nomed when the time to strike was upon them. When Nomed was vanquished and Wyatt stripped of his powers, a pleased Talia met with a mysterious demon and informed him that all went according to plan. With the Twice-Blessed stripped of his power and the sword Excalibur destroyed, the side of good was severely weakened, finally giving evil a chance to bring the forces of good to their knees. Legacy Talia was approached by a cloaked demon after he had obtained the Book of Shadows, though she was aware of his true identity as the Source. He then asked her to use a spell to resurrect past evils from the book by undoing their vanquishments like Abraxas had once done. She demanded souls, but the cloaked demon told her she would obtain as many as she desired once the task was done. Talia then summoned the Woogyman and later Shax, while her dark magic enhanced their powers to the extent where injuries sustained by their powers would be resistant to Healing. When the demons were defeated, the Source turned on Talia and tried to kill her, but she foresaw the Halliwells coming and teleported away before they could see her. The Source confronted her weeks later after tracking her down, and revealed that he knew what she truly desired more than anything, causing Talia to hesitate. However, she told him she would not help him again and teleported away. Helping Chris Knowing that the Source would come after her again and that he was about to be coronated, Talia summoned Chris Halliwell and informed him how he could vanquish the Source. Chris later confronted her after his aunt Phoebe had been kidnapped, though Talia informed him she had no knowledge of this. Working with Julian After learning about Dahlia and her large collection of souls, Talia sought out Julian Turner and proposed to work together. She would gain the souls, while Julian would get a way to connect with his family by helping them defeat Dahlia. When Julian vanquished Merrick and his demons, Talia appeared before him once more. She offered information on how to destroy Dahlia in exchange for the key to her vault, a ruby necklace. Although Julian felt conflicted about offering up the souls, he agreed in order to help his family. After Penny used her power to beat Dahlia, Julian swiped the necklace. The following day, the Seer appeared at his mansion and he handed it over. Knowing that due to his possession, Julian had never been with a woman, Talia proceeded to seduce him and they began a sexual relationship. After some time Talia proposed to Julian to steal Morrigan's Grimoire and in spite of some hesitation he accepted. To prevent Morrigan from discovering what they had in mind, she hinders her precognitive powers. Julian initially rejected Talia's attempts to flirt, but as they approached Morrigan's lair it became clear how much he felt attracted to her. Shortly before arriving at Morrigan's lair the two realized that the entrance was guarded by her slaves and Talia told Julian to distract them while she went to steal the book. To convince him to trust her, she revealed the truth about her past, and told him that using a spell from Morrigan's Grimoire, and the energy of the souls he had given her could rebuild her soul. However, the souls would have been consumed by the spell. Talia easily managed to penetrate Morrigan's den, and evade the security spells that protected the library. Finding the spell she needed, she was tempted to run away, not honoring her agreement with Julian, but the chemistry between them fascinated her and she wished to explore it further now that she was so close to recovering her soul, so she kept her word. The two met in Talia's lair, and there she had a premonition that revealed to her that Morrigan had already discovered the theft, and that failing to find Talia's hideout, she had decided to reach the Haliwells at P3. Morrigan asked to get back her library, threatening to unleash her demons on the club's mortals. She also unveiled the relationship between Julian and Talia and noted that the latter was developing feelings for the demon-witch. When Morrigan was gone, Talia revealed that she had copied the spell, although it was written in an ancient demonic language, and offered to translate it on condition that they let her keep the souls, but Wyatt did not accept to sacrifice other souls to save his. . So Talia and Julian returned to the villa of the second, and Julian admitted that he did not wanted to sacrifice those souls and tried to convince the Seer that she too could not live with it. She explained that the spell required an extreme amount of energy and that there was no other way. Julian then offered to channel the power of entire Warren line. He admitted his feelings for her and believed she felt the same. At that point Talia revealed her name to him and the two spent the night together. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Talia once reversed several vanquishing spells to resurrect demons. Her dark magic enhanced their power and weakened the effect of healing. Active Powers *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. *'Clairvoyance:' The ability to perceive the past, present and future at will. Talia uses a basin filled with a magical, mirroring fluid to see what she desires. *'Summoning:' The ability to summon a being to one's presence from another location. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one location to another. *'Mirror Gazing:' The ability to observe other locations through the use of mirrors. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *She is named after Talia al Ghul, a character from DC comics and love interest of Batman. *She is partly inspired by the character Katherine from the Vampire Diaries. Appearances *The Once and Future Evil *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 118: Sins of the Father (upcoming) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Witches Category:Evil